grain_and_mangos_second_chancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rain's Tale
(Note: this fanfic may contain violence/death. Just warning you.) Do not edit this page unless you are fixing a spelling/grammar mistake. If your a Warriors fan, you most likely know about the Tribe of Rushing Water. But they hardly get any attention in the books. So I decided to write this fanfic about a young Tribe cat named Rain That Falls Quietly. Little naive Rain thinks life in the Tribe is perfect. But an unexpected threat almost destroys the Tribe, and Rain’s world nearly falls apart. Not to mention that there is a traitor among the Tribe that threatens to destroy their home. Enjoy! XD -Tailbite Allegiances Leader Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) - dark gray tabby tom with wide amber eyes Cave-Guards Cry of Wounded Hawk (Cry) - dark gray, almost black tom with amber eyes Briar That Grows in Forest (Briar) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Shadow of Swooping Eagle (Shadow) - black she-cat with amber eyes Lightning That Strikes Quickly (Lightning) - pale brown tabby tom with hints of white on his belly Prey Hunters Sparrow That Perches on Rock (Sparrow) - tabby-and-white tom with dark gray paws Star That Shines Brightly (Star) - black she-cat white patches and green eyes Moth That Flutters Peacefully (Moth) - small tortoiseshell she-cat Quick Water After Storm (Quick) - dark gray tom Lake That Shimmers in Sunlight (Lake) - golden-and-brown calico she-cat Kit Mothers Dew on Morning Grass (Dew) - pale gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (mother to Stone and Creek) Spring of Snow Hare (Spring) - pure, snowy white she-cat with strong back legs (mother to Lark, Cloud, and Puddle) Kits Stone That Tumbles Down Mountain (Stone) - dark gray-and-black tabby tom Creek That Flows Endlessly (Creek) - small white she-kit with dark gray patches Lark That Sings in Morning Light (Lark) - golden-and-white tabby she-kit with amber eyes Cloudy Sky at Dawn (Cloud) - pale gray, almost white she-kit with dark gray paws Puddle That Ripples in Breeze (Puddle) - brown tabby-and-white tom with with blue eyes To-Bes Wolf That Howls at Moon (Wolf) - very pale gray tom with a white face and yellow eyes (prey hunter) Rain That Falls Quietly (Rain) - pale gray tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes (prey hunter) Dark Shadow on Forest Floor (Dark) - dark gray tom with paler stripes and broad shoulders (cave-guard) Feather That Floats on Water (Feather) - pale cream tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (cave-guard) Elders Bright Sunset Over Mountain (Bright) - ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes Eagle That Swoops for Prey (Eagle) - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes Peak of Tall Mountain (Peak) - dark gray tabby tom with white paws Glow of Rising Sun (Glow) - fluffy, pale gray she-cat with bright orange eyes Chapter 1 Rain crouched behind a bush, waiting for Sparrow’s signal. To her left, Lake crouched, her face determined. To her right, her brother, Wolf, sat with his claws unsheathed. Sparrow, who was crouching on the other side of the eagle, angled his ears at the eagle, then leaped towards it with a snarl. Rain immediately dashed forward and raked her claws down the eagle’s side. The creature let out a deafening screech. Stabbing her claws into its wing, she pinned the huge bird down. Lake pinned down its slashing talons, while Wolf trapped its other wing. The eagle’s screech was cut off as Sparrow’s jaws locked around the bird’s neck, killing it with one bite. ”That was awesome!” Wolf exclaimed, his eyes shining. ”Yeah,” Rain agreed. “That eagle was fighting hard!” Sparrow grinned. “Great work. The tribe will eat well tonight.” The four cats each took a hold of the eagle and carried it back to the cave. Rain loved the roaring sound of the waterfall, and the fresh smell of the wall of water at the mouth of the cave. If was the smell of home and freedom. The waterfall poured into a large pool, waves lapping at the shore. Joy swelled in Rain’s chest. She loved being a Tribe cat. Once the eagle was on the prey pile, Rain padded over to To-be den. Wolf followed her. Her other brother, Dark Shadow on Forest Floor, was grooming himself in his nest. Rain sat down beside him. “Hi!” she meowed cheerfully. Dark looked up. “You sound excited,” he meowed, his whiskers twitching with amusement. ”I am!” She exclaimed. “We caught our third eagle today,” Wolf explained, nudging Rain. Dark snorted. “Being a prey-hunter sounds hard,” he meowed, yawning at the same time. “You’re responsible for keeping everyone fed. If the Tribe starves, it’ll be your fault.” Rain’s tail-tip twitched crossly. “We won’t let that happen!” Dark shrugged. “Prey gets pretty scarce in the cold season,” he pointed out. Rain rolled her eyes. “But it always comes back in the warm season. Oh, here comes Feather!” Feather trotted into the den and sat down in her nest. Rain felt an odd feeling in her stomach, the same feeling she had every time Feather was around her. She had her littermates, Wolf and Dark, but Feather’s sister had died not long ago. Silver Water Under Moon had been carried away by an eagle on her first hunting trip. Rain would never forget Silver’s terrified wailing as the huge bird carried her to her death. She felt terribly bad for Feather. Without her sister, she was all alone. WIP Category:Warriors Category:Warriors fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Fanfictions